Living in Peach Creek
by Archangel RG91
Summary: A new teen moved to Peach Creek and Immediately has the attention of both Nazz and Marie Kanker, the two pretty much are in competition with each other for the new guys affection. Nazz/OC & Marie K/OC dont own the eds please no flames more stories to come
1. Chapter 1: New guy on the block

Living in Peach Creek

Chapter One: New guy on the block

Peach Creek

It was just a normal day in the Ed, Edd, and Eddy world as the residents of the local Cul-De-Sac area.

All the Cul-De-Sac kids have under gone changes in the past 5 years both looks and personalities ( The Ed's and Kankers look like they did in cartoon networks fusion fall with the exception of Lee who has now revealed her eyes, has her hair in a pony tail and that her voice is a bit more feminine and as for the rest of the Cul-De-Sac teens I'll let you use your imagination.).

The three Ed's have gotten along with the other Cul-De-Sac teenagers since the Big Picture Show and another resident was new to the Cul-De-Sac by the name of Ruben Gutierrez.

" Hey check out the new guy." Kevin said pointing at the new teen of the block. Ruben was about 6 feet tall and had a body of a mixed martial arts fighter with black hair that is taper low bald faded style.

" Wow he looks cool!" Nazz said smiling. Ruben looked in Kevin and Nazz's direction and proceeded to introduce himself.

" Hi, I'm Ruben I'm new here." Ruben said extending his hand shyly. " Kevin Groves." Kevin said shaking Ruben's hand. " Hi, I'm Nazz Van Bartonschmeer." Nazz said shaking Ruben's hand blushing a little. " Nice to meet you." Ruben said.

" So can anyone show me the ropes around here?" Ruben asked.

" Basically it's just chill mode here, nothing too exciting happens here." Kevin said.

" But we can introduce you to our friends." Nazz said. " Sure, I'd like that." Ruben replied.

" Guys come on out, we have a new guy!" Nazz shouted out and just like that everyone came out of their houses and saw that there was a stranger. " Hey Jimmy look it's a new guy!" Sarah said walking to the meeting spot with Jimmy.

" Rolf believes we have not met, I am Rolf Leban the son of the shepard." Rolf introduced himself. " How you doin' buddy." Ruben said shaking Rolf's hand.

" I'm Sarah Conner and this is Jimmy Hart." Sarah said. " Nice to meet you." Ruben said.

" Hi, how are you the name's Jonny Earls and here's my buddy Plank." Jonny said pointing at Plank with Ruben having a confused expression. " Glad to meet you both." Ruben said shaking off his opinions.

" Oh look fellows, a new resident!" Edd said to his other two counter parts walking towards Ruben.

" Big whoop!" Eddy mumbled under his breath.

" Hide the chickens." Ed randomly said.

" Greetings fellow citizen, my name is Eddward Geller with two D's you can call me Double D." Edd said extending his hand. " Great to meet you." Ruben said with a welcome hand shake.

" My names Ed Conner, welcome friend." Ed said. " Here's a guy I know I'll definitely get along with, my names Ruben." Ruben said.

" What's up, the names Eddy McGee." Eddy said. " Honor to meet ya." Ruben said.

" Anyone else?" Ruben asked. " Nope that's it welcome to the Cul-De-Sac bro." Kevin said.

" Well not really, KANKERS!" Eddy panicked running. Everybody turned their heads and saw that indeed that the Kanker sisters are present.

" Hey look girls, there's a new guy in town." Lee said pointing at Ruben.

"Yes and he's hot too." Marie said giggling at a blushing Ruben.

" He sure is, let's introduce him properly!" May said as her and her sisters applied on their lip stick.

" Uh, who are these girls?" Ruben asked. " Trust me dude, you don't wanna know." Eddy replied shivering behind Ruben.

As the Kanker sisters closed in with the intent of kissing Ruben, Ruben bent down to get his ring that fell on the ground resulting the Kankers colliding heads.

" Huh?" Ruben said looking confused. " Man he's lucky, how did he do it?" Eddy said to Ed.

" Past the mustard." Ed responded. " I should've known." Eddy said punching Ed in the back of the head.

" Strange girls, what are your names?" Ruben asked.

" Um my names Lee Kanker." Lee said.

" I'm Marie Kanker." Marie said blushing.

" And I'm May Kanker." May said blushing as well.

" I'm Ruben great meet you, say what were you girls doing?" Ruben said. " Uh I don't know what were we doing girls?" Lee said to her shrugging sisters.

" It seems as though the Kankers lost some memory by colliding heads, it did look like it hurt." Edd observed.

" Good riddance maybe they'll leave us alone." Eddy said.

" Well we'll be going sorry if we bothered ya." Lee said as she and her sisters walked back to their trailer.

" Did you see that Kevin, Ruben got away unscathed." Nazz said to Kevin.

" Nice girls, wish they could have stayed." Ruben casually said as the Cul-De-Sac teens looked at him like he's crazy.

" Dude, what's your secret?" Kevin asked Ruben.

" Secret, what secret?" Ruben asked back.

" Those girls were about to smother you with kisses and next thing they walk away." Kevin answered.

" Really I didn't see that?" Ruben said rubbing the back of his head.

" Oh well fair enough, so what are your hobbies?" Kevin asked as everyone else was curious to know.

" I like to practice mixed martial arts." Ruben responded.

" That's awesome, I bet your a good fighter!" Nazz said blushing even more.

" Well I'm not the best but I can defend myself." Ruben cheerfully answered.

" Well it's a good sport." Kevin said.

" Yeah if you guys like to, I'll teach you mixed martial arts later." Ruben offered.

" Sure, I'm game." Kevin said.

" Count us in." Eddy said speaking for himself and the other Ed's.

" Rolf would like to partake in this fighting lesson." Rolf said.

" Is there anything else you like to do recreational?" Edd asked.

" Nope other than listen to music." Ruben replied.

" So when can you start giving us lessons?" Jonny said. " How about after school tomorrow?" Ruben said.

Back in Park 'N' Flush

The Kanker sisters walk back home trying to remember what they were doing and they were slowly gaining their memory back.

" I still can't find out what we were doing." Lee said thinking hard.

" I don't care, Ruben is dreamy he makes Double D look ugly." Marie said with a sigh of love.

" Yeah he is cute but I still want Ed." May said.

The Kankers walked into their trailer and about a hour past. " Oh well no use trying to wonder." Lee said.

" I really want to know Ruben, he gives me butterflies in my stomach when I saw him smile." Marie said thinking of Ruben's smile.

" Have no feelings for Double D anymore I see." Lee chimed in.

" Well he's still cute I can't deny that but Ruben is something else there's no comparison." Marie said.

" Well try talking to him tomorrow at school I'm pretty sure he'll be there." May said. " Your right, thanks May." Marie said hugging her sister May.

Cul-De-Sac

After a few hours of the Cul-De-Sac teenagers getting to know Ruben more, they quickly accepted Ruben as their new friend.

" You're a pretty cool guy, I bet you'll get along with most people in our school." Kevin said patting Ruben's back.

" Thanks you guys cool people." Ruben said. " It was a real pleasure to know you." Nazz said blushing with everyone looking her.

" Check it out Double D I never seen Nazz like that ever." Eddy said to Edd.

" Well Ruben is polite." Edd said.

" Hey Ed's you mind if I walk with you to school in the morning, I kinda don't know where it is." Ruben asked.

" Sure, just meet us outside by 7:30 am." Edd said. " Bet that then." Ruben said.

" Listen guys it's getting late I'm turning in see you all tomorrow at school." Ruben said waving bye to his new found friends. " Later Ruben the fighter-boy!" Rolf said.

The teenagers go back home to also get rest for their first day at their high school as seniors.

" Ruben, my god your truly something else." Nazz said holding her hands while walking home. " I'm looking forward to knowing him more." Nazz said with flirty giggle.


	2. Chapter 2: First day at Peach Creek HS

Chapter Two: First day at Peach Creek H.S

6:45 am

The next morning Ruben's alarm set off for a early day for the first day at this new school.

" 6:45 am on the dot." Ruben said shutting off his alarm clock.

" Time to get up." Ruben said as he got up from bed and stretched. Ruben hopped in the shower for 15 minutes and got dressed then came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

" Guess I'll have cereal." Ruben mumbled.

Ruben ate his cereal and looked at his iphone 3 and saw the time was 7:30 am. " Got to go, see ya mom!" Ruben said leaving his house.

" What's up guys." Ruben said shaking the Ed's hands.

" Salutations Ruben, shall we head to school then?" Edd said.

" Let's go." Ruben said as they begin their walk to the high school.

" Hello Ed-boys and Ruben the fighter-boy." Rolf said his good morning on the way to the high school.

" Sup stretch." Eddy said.

" How you doin' Rolf." Ruben said.

8:00 am Peach Creek H.S

The Ed's and Ruben made it to school at 8:00 am and waited on receiving class schedules.

While waiting Ruben was being introduced to the other students in the high school.

" Yo Ruben over here!" Kevin said waving Ruben to come by.

" What's up Kevin." Ruben said shaking Kevin's hand. " Dudes and babes, This is Ruben he's new here." Kevin said introducing Ruben to his set of friends who curiously looked at Ruben.

A white male with brown hair that had his hair slicked back came first. " The names Scott Snider." Scott said shaking Ruben's hand.

Next was a girl who's a pretty attractive Mexican girl with long black hair that had red streaks and was also straightened followed. " Hi, my name is Regan Becerra." Regan said smiling shaking Ruben's hand. " Pleasure's mine Regan." Ruben said smiling back.

Then another Mexican male that had his hair in spikes with a fade at the bottom came next. " What's up bro, name's Chris Macias." Chris said shaking Ruben's hand. " Ruben Gutierrez." Ruben said. " That's the crew besides back home." Kevin said.

" Oh my god, it's Ruben!" A female voice said as Ruben turned around. " Hey guys what are you doing here?" Ruben said as he hugged the trio of girls that apparently he knew.

The first girl is the one who called Ruben is named Valeria Zuniga that was a skinny light complected Mexican girl with long dark brown hair which is a girl that attracted Kevin.

The next two girls was sisters both Mexican females that were slightly darker than Valeria. The youngest one is a Junior that was named Karen Arzate who out of the three wears glasses that had short black hair neck length but still attractive in the eyes of most boys in the high school.

Then the last one is Lizette Arzate a senior the older sister of Karen that has slightly curled black hair also sought after by most of the guys in school. " Is this where you guys been at last year?" Ruben said to the trio. " Yup, it's chill down here." Lizette said. " So you just moved here?" Valeria asked. " Yeah." Ruben said.

" By the way I already made some friends, you met Kevin?" Ruben said introducing a blushing Kevin. " Yeah, he's cool people." Valeria said smiling at Kevin who seemed pretty surprised at her comment. " How about the Ed's?" Ruben asked.

" Ha, yeah the Ed's they crack me up!" Karen said laughing. " Yeah, they cool." Ruben said. Ruben and the trio of girls talked for a little bit then parted ways due to receiving class schedules.

9:45 am school hall

" Let see the schedule." Ruben said looking at his schedule. " Need help getting to class?" Nazz said to Ruben smiling. " Oh, hi Nazz and sure." Ruben said smiling back at the beautiful blonde.

" Let's see where your going, um your going to chemistry out in B wing." Nazz said looking at Ruben's schedule. Nazz and Ruben walked together with Nazz blushing the whole time. " You know we didn't get the chance to know each other properly, what time do you have lunch?" Ruben said.

" I have B lunch at 11:20 am to 11:50 am." Nazz answered. " Cool, looks like we have the same lunch." Ruben said. The two made it to Ruben's class and gave each other a hug. " See you at lunch!" Nazz said as she leaves to go to math class.

10:15 am Chemistry

Ruben stepped in his chemistry class to see that Ed, Regan,Valeria, Scott and Marie Kanker was present.

" At least I know some people." Ruben said as he sat behind Scott and was between Regan and Marie.

" Hi." Marie said dreamily. " Oh hey, its you." Ruben said to Marie. " Marie was it?" Ruben added. " Yes." Marie said with a smile.

The teacher gave the students instructions to partner up for the class assignment.

Ed partnered with Regan, Scott with Valeria, and that leaves just Ruben and Marie.

" Mind if we work together?" Ruben said to Marie. " O-okay!" Marie said.

" So Ruben what do you like doing?" Marie asked to get to know Ruben.

" I'm a mixed martial arts fighter." Ruben replied as they started their work.

" Oh my god, he's a cage fighter that's even hotter." Marie thought to herself. " Oh really, that's bad ass I like watching UFC." Marie said.

" Yeah I'm a huge fan." Ruben said.

" What of you Marie, what do you like to do?" Ruben asked curiously.

" Well I like to rough house with my sisters, watch UFC and listen to music, that's basically it." Marie said also she didn't mention that she liked to chase Edd around because she now likes Ruben.

" Rough house huh, bet you wouldn't wrestle me." Ruben joked.

" Shut up, I would." Marie giggled with a flirty nudge to Ruben's arm.

" Well I'm enjoying your company, Marie." Ruben said.

" Thanks you too." Marie said as they wrapped up their assignment.

Ruben's science class ended and as expected Ruben and Marie walked in the halls together.

" So what class you have next?" Marie asked.

" Well right now, I have B lunch and next I have math." Ruben responded to Marie's question.

" Oh that sucks I have C lunch." Marie said with a frown on the inside.

" Well I'll let you go to class, I'm suppose to meet Nazz for lunch." Ruben said much to Marie's dismay.

" Oh okay see you later then." Marie said with a false smile trying to hold in her anger.

" That bitch is always in my way, first Double D now Ruben." Marie said in her thoughts angrily. " Later Marie." Ruben said as he left to go to lunch.

11:20 am Cafeteria 

" Oh hey, finally I found you!" Nazz said with a small laugh. " Sorry, I was hangin with Marie she's a pretty cool girl and pretty cute too." Ruben said.

" That's cool." Nazz said. " No not really, Marie needs to back off." Nazz said in her thoughts. " Well any way so how do you like it here?" Nazz said to change the subject.

" It's awesome here, I seen some of my old friends from home here." Ruben said as they waited in line to get their lunch.

" Really, who?" Nazz asked as they picked up their trays.

" Valeria Zuniga, Karen and Lizette Arzate." Ruben answered.

" They're cool they moved here just a year ago, Kevin has the biggest crush on Valeria." Nazz said with a laugh. Nazz and Ruben sat in a table across from Eddy, Edd, Sarah and Rolf.

" Argh where's Lumpy when I need him?" Eddy said as he got mad waiting in line.

" Short change Ed-boy do not fret, Rolf is getting weary of waiting in this infernal line listening to you whine like a baby!" Rolf said. " Whatever stretch." Eddy mumbled.

" So Ruben what do you like in girls?" Nazz asked to get ideas.

" Um well really I like the cute/shy kind of girls with personalities just as good as looks and above all else, trustworthy." Ruben said.

" Why does someone like me?" Ruben asked. " Not that I know of, it was just a question." Nazz said.

As Eddy walked to his table, Rolf slapped Eddy's tray for no reason. Eddy looked down at the food and looked up to Rolf and said, " Bitch!"

Everyone at lunch was laughing at Eddy's reaction to Rolf's doing. " Rolf was that necessary?" Edd said scolding Rolf.

" Relax smart Ed-boy, Rolf is only joking with the short stack Ed-boy." Rolf said as he shared some food with Eddy. " What a idiot." Sarah said.

" You're a pretty nice cool friend Nazz, it's nice to have some friends in a new area." Ruben said.

" I mean don't get me wrong I like the Ed's, Kevin, Rolf, Sarah and Marie but something about you is different." Ruben said in a serious tone.

" Really like how?" Nazz said.

" Well you're a nice girl and I know your somebody I can trust, I would definitely like hang out with you more often." Ruben said.

" Me too." Nazz said.

The lunch bell sounded and the students from B lunch crossed paths with the students from C lunch.

Marie saw Nazz and Ruben walking together, so she decided to make the first move.

" Hey buddy." Marie said as she hugged Ruben in front of Nazz. Much to Marie's surprise, Ruben hugged her back and said, " What's up friend."

Nazz made the next move and went towards Ruben then put her arm underneath his arm in a escorting manner which made Ruben blush.

" Will you walk me to class buddy?" Nazz said as Marie was trying to hold her anger in.

" Uh, uh sure catch you later Marie." Ruben said still blushing while Nazz smiled at Marie and Marie flicked Nazz off.

" See you later Ruben." Marie waved at Ruben as they left then started to get mad.

" You wanna play Nazz, it's on!" Marie said to herself declaring a competition for Ruben's affections.


	3. Chapter 3: School of Hard Knocks

Chapter Three: School of Hard Knocks

4:00 pm After School 

After the first day of school at Peach Creek High School, Ruben lived up to his word and prepared his personal training camp to teach the Ed's, Kevin, Jonny and Rolf mixed martial arts.

" Come to think of it, Nazz and Marie been acting weird all day." Ruben thought to himself as he pulls out his kick-boxing and Muay Thai gear.

Ruben began his flash-back on Marie and Nazz just a hour ago.

Flashback 3:00 pm

The first day at school had came to a conclusion, as Ruben was walking out of school Marie accompanied him.

" So how'd did you like your first day here?" Marie said to Ruben as she looked around for Nazz to unexpectedly show up out of nowhere.

" It was pretty good actually, and yours?" Ruben replied back to Marie.

" It was good." Marie said. " So where did your sisters go?" Ruben asked Marie.

" They're in detention for picking on the janitor." Marie said laughing. " Haha, no way." Ruben said laughing as well.

As Ruben and Marie walked out the school, Nazz joined them. " Hey Ruben!" Nazz said to Ruben and noticed Marie.

" Oh and hey Marie." Nazz said in disgust. " Likewise." Marie retorted to Nazz's comment.

" So what are your plans after school, Ruben?" Nazz said cheerfully despite Marie being there. " Well I'm suppose to teach the guys mixed martial arts here in a little bit." Ruben said.

" Oh yes how could I forget, must be this distraction in front of me." Nazz said directed to Marie. " Well if it's a distraction, don't let it kick your ass." Marie said as she fired back at Nazz with Ruben having a confused look on his face.

" Don't worry it wont, I'll be watching Ruben teaching the guys a lesson while I get my mind off things." Nazz said grabbing Ruben's arm.

" Sounds good, maybe I should too." Marie said grabbing Ruben's other arm.

Well in that case I'll see you both there, I got to hurry and get there." Ruben said to Marie and Nazz as he ran out of both of their clutches.

When Ruben left the scene, Nazz and Marie argued. " Oh great, he left cause of you." Marie said blaming Nazz. " Oh whatever, you know it's your fault!" Nazz said in a annoyed tone.

Flashback over

Just as the flashback ended, Ruben now realized that both Nazz and Marie have a crush on him.

" Whoa, now this is a pickle." Ruben said to himself.

" Both of them are so hot and nice, I don't know who to choose." Ruben continued his thinking.

" Ah, Ruben the fighter-boy Rolf wishes to commence this fighting lesson." Rolf said as he entered Ruben's garage.

" Oh right, where are the others?" Ruben said.

" We're here." Kevin said as Ruben sees the Ed's and Jonny with Plank.

" Awesome, let's get started." Ruben said as he stepped into his training octagon, then he saw both Nazz and Marie watching and arguing at the same time.

" Double D don't look but your stalker Marie's here." Eddy said to a frightening Edd.

Ruben put on his training gear and gave the guys his spare training gear.

" Rolf can you hand me that training dummy?" Ruben asked pointing at his training dummy. " Sure, Ruben the fighter-boy." Rolf said grabbing a squirming Eddy as everybody laughed.

" Funny, Rolf." Eddy said after Rolf let him go.

Ruben showed the guys his warm up exercises that consisted of push ups, crunches and kick-boxing with Muay Thai drills which is already starting to take a toll on their bodies.

He also showed them the proper technique of grappling, striking, how to take down and how to defend a take down.

" Wow, he's so dreamy." Marie said with her hands on her cheeks. " He's so awesome!" Nazz said holding her hands next to her face.

" All right guys, let's partner up." Ruben said.

" Dim-witted Ed-boy, Rolf chooses you." Rolf said to Ed. " Okey dookie smoky." Ed said.

" Double Dweeb, face me." Kevin said to a shivering Edd. " Oh why me?" Edd said.

" Jonny you're with me." Ruben said to Jonny. " Sure, you got it pal!" Jonny said.

" So who's my training partner?" Eddy said. " Here she comes, you guys are starting first." Ruben said as Sarah walks in the octagon.

" Ruben, bro you got to be kidding me." Eddy said mocking Sarah. " Don't let her fool you, she told me she used to take boxing class and I brought her in earlier she wasn't joking." Ruben said laughing.

" Oh okay fine." Eddy said as he got in his corner. " All right you guys ready, let's get it on!" Ruben said starting his timer.

" Oh no, somebody please save me little Sarah is gonna hurt me, hahaha!" Eddy mocked Sarah with his usual laugh that pissed her off. Sarah sprinted towards Eddy and threw a 1-2 combo with a head-kick that knocked Eddy down senseless.

" Help me, somebody save me!" Eddy said as he ran with a raging Sarah on his trail.

" Come here, you fished face freak!" Sarah yelled as she got closer to Eddy.

" Why you little, that's it!" Eddy said as he punched Sarah in the face knocking her down. " Eddy why would you hit a girl?" Sarah said with fake tears in her eyes.

" Sarah I'm sorry I-." Eddy stopped as Sarah pounced on Eddy then started a little ground and pound.

" Aw come on dorky stop letting her kick ya ass!" Kevin said laughing at Eddy.

Ruben stopped the "sparring" match up with Eddy and Sarah due to ref stoppage.

Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Ed and Edd stepped in the octagon to check on Eddy.

" Hey mom are the milk and cookies ready?" Eddy said as he had been knocked out silly by Sarah.

" Yeah the dork's lost it." Kevin said.

" Sissy." Sarah scoffed as she walked out of the octagon.

5:30 pm The match ups continue 

" All right who's next?" Ruben said.

" Let Rolf and the stupid Ed-boy have a go." Rolf said stepping in the octagon. " Let's go Rolf!" Ed said as he pounded Rolf's gloves and went to his corner.

" Let's get started!" Ruben said starting the second match up.

Both Ed and Rolf clashed in the middle of the octagon, their striking skills were just about even but Rolf was getting the better of Ed.

" Come on Ed don't let him pound ya!" Eddy shouted from the stands.

Rolf did a nice take down and began to smash Ed's face in. " Nice, Rolf!" Ruben said giving Rolf his praise.

Ed threw an elbow which shook Rolf and Ed quickly put in a rear naked choke hold.

Rolf tried to break free but Ed was in perfect position and Rolf was forced to tap out.

" Damn good job Ed!" Ruben said slapping Ed's ass. " Did I have a fly on my butt?" Ed asked looking around.

" No dude it's a way to say good job in sports." Ruben said.

" Oh okay I get it, good job Sarah!" Ed said slapping Sarah's butt. " Ed, that's it you're asking for it bub!" Sarah said angrily as she chased Ed.

" Okay who's next?" Ruben said.

Kevin stepped in the octagon and called out Edd. " Come on Double Dweeb, me and you!" Kevin said.

" Look shouldn't you bother your "boyfriend" there?" Nazz said to Marie. " Shut up, why don't you take him you always tried to!" Marie said.

" Yeah just like I'm about to take Ruben." Nazz smarted off.

" We'll see about that." Marie said really trying to hold back from punching Nazz cause ordinarily she would but she doesn't want Ruben to think wrong.

( I'm deciding to skip the other two matches just so it won't bore you.)

After all the sparring matches, Ruben worked with the guys on their weaknesses and helped strengthen it.

" So what you guys think of today's lesson, not easy is it?" Ruben said to the tired Cul-De-Sac boys.

" Hell no." Kevin said.

" I have to agree with Kevin on that one." Edd said panting more badly then anyone else.

" That's what I do on a daily basis, so if anyone is still interested in learning be my guest." Ruben said.

" Sure, but let my body heal up I never had a workout like this." Kevin said as everybody agreed.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Chapter Four: Decisions, Decisions

8:00 pm After Practice

After seeing the guys off to their houses, Ruben decided to take the girls home as well.

" What time do you girls have to be home?" Ruben asked.

" Actually I have to be home now, even though I would like to stay." Nazz said not feeling happy about it at all.

" Well isn't that too bad, bye bye now!" Marie said smiling at a pissed off Nazz.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow Nazz." Ruben said as he hugged Nazz.

" Of course, I'll definitely see you later." Nazz said as she stomps to her house.

" Ruben can you walk me home?" Marie asked. " Sure, let's go." Ruben said as they walk out of the Cul-De-Sac to Park 'N' Flush.

" You guys looked great when you trained MMA." Marie said.

" Thanks, although I thought you said you would wrestle me bet you thought twice now huh?" Ruben teased Marie. " Haha, shut up." Marie nudged Ruben in his ribs.

" Yeah cause you know you'd lose!" Ruben said laughing. " Oh yeah, in that case!" Marie said as she playfully tackled Ruben to the ground.

" Oh, so that's how you want it!" Ruben said as he started to wrestle Marie on the ground.

It was no secret that Ruben dominated Marie on the ground but don't count the crafty Kanker down just yet. " Ow, my arm it's snapped!" Marie yelled at her seemingly injured arm.

" Oh shit, I'm sorry Marie I really-." Ruben said as he has been cut off by Marie who is now been put in the dominant position.

" You're so gullible Ruben!" Marie said smiling. " Feigning weakness huh, never saw it coming." Ruben said smiling back.

The two stared at each others eyes for a moment, Marie from the top leaned in for kiss.

" Oh man it's about to happen." Ruben said in his thoughts and sure enough, he and Marie had shared their first kiss in the woods between the Cul-De-Sac and the Park 'N' Flush trailer park.

" You...don't how...long I waited for that." Marie said feeling breathless. " I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that I would eventually kiss you, I really like you I mean it." Marie said laying her head on Ruben's chest.

" Believe me, I never had a kiss like that with such feeling." Ruben said as he ran his fingers in Marie's soft blue hair.

" So what are we now, friends or more than friends?" Marie asked cautiously.

" I need time, is it all right with you?" Ruben asked Marie who looked disappointed. " Is it because of her?" Marie said referring to Nazz.

" Well no not exactly, I just need time to think about this." Ruben bluffed. " Oh okay, well we're almost at my trailer park." Marie said as they closed in the trailer park.

" Well this is it." Marie said at her doorstep. " Nice place, tell your sisters I said what's up see you tomorrow." Ruben said hugging Marie.

" Okay I'll tell them, meet you at the school in the morning?" Marie asked. " Definitely." Ruben responded as he left the scene.

8:45 pm The Kankers Trailer

Marie walked into her trailer only to be greeted by her sisters.

" So how'd it go?" Lee asked much to Marie's surprise.

" How did what go?" Marie asked a dumb question.

" Come on Marie, we're your sisters we know you hung out with Ruben." May said as she and Lee were curious to know about what happened.

" Well I watched him teach the guys mixed martial arts." Marie said.

" A cage fighter huh, how did Eddy do?" Lee asked. " He got his ass handed to him by Sarah." Marie said laughing.

" Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Lee said.

" How did Ed do?" May asked. " Well he choked out Rolf." Marie said. " That's my man!" May said holding her hands together.

" Well that's besides the point, what happened after?" Lee said.

" We walked back here, we wrestled for a little bit and we kinda kissed." Marie said but mumbled at the end.

" You what?" Lee said. " Speak louder!" May said. " We kissed." Marie said more clearly.

" Woohoo Marie's got her man!" May shouted gleefully.

" But the thing is, that he says he needs time to think things over for a bit." Marie said that caused May's celebration to cut short.

" So what's the problem?" Lee said.

" Well I don't know, I'm thinking maybe he doesn't want me." Marie said looking down at her feet.

" I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that sis." May said. " You think so?" Marie said looking up.

" Of course Marie, did you by any chance become friends at school?" Lee said.

" Yes." Marie answered.

" Well don't you think that sudden stunt you guys pulled might have caught him by surprise?" Lee said. " Well yeah but-." Marie said before being cut off by May.

" He's just soaking in what just happened, he just wanted to think it over and give you a definite answer." May said.

" It does make sense, it probably might explain why he was quiet on the way here when he took me home." Marie said thinking back.

" Then nothing to worry about, I think he'll make the right decision." Lee said with her hand on Marie's shoulder.

" But what about Double D, are you going to tell Ruben about him?" May said.

" Yes, Ruben needs to know the truth about your past with Double D." Lee added.

" If that's what it takes to be with him, I'll fess up." Marie said.

" After that kiss with Ruben, It was 50 times better than those times when I would kiss Double D, I just hope my heart won't play tricks on me." Marie said.

" It won't Marie, after all there's nothing more convincing than a woman's intuition. Lee said.

" Thanks you two, I honestly can say I don't what I would do without you girls." Marie said feeling relief and worry because she wants to believe what her sisters but can she?

9:00 pm Cul-De-Sac

After dropping Marie off at her trailer, on the way home Ruben began to think about a lot about the idea of him and Marie.

" Marie, I can't believe what just happened I never had a kiss like I did back there." Ruben said in his thoughts as he continues to think in his head.

" Everything about her is phenomenal it's like we click together." Ruben said.

" But then there's Nazz, a sweet, beautiful and happy-go-lucky kind of girl." Ruben said thinking of Nazz.

" The main reason for me to think about this is because I want to be sure of myself that who was I meant to be with was it Marie or was it Nazz." Ruben said.

" Man this is hard but only one way to find out." Ruben said he entered the Cul-De-Sac only to be greeted by Nazz herself.

" Oh hey Nazz!" Ruben said in a shocked tone. " Oh great now?" Ruben said in his thoughts.

" I see Marie's not here guess my plan worked perfectly." Nazz said.

" You mean that's why she made a excuse to leave earlier?" Ruben said again in his thoughts.

" A plan huh?" Ruben said laughing.

" Yep, so we could have alone time." Nazz said winking her left eye.

" So I assume you want to talk?" Ruben asked.

" You can say that, come this way." Nazz said walking towards the playground.

Nazz and Ruben arrived at the playground then proceeded to sit down on the bench. " Ruben, I have to confess something." Nazz began. " Ruben I can't lie to you, I admit I have a huge crush on you." Nazz said.

" Nazz, from what I heard from the others you're the most honest person with a good spirit and I admit I like that about you." Ruben said.

" You're very beautiful, kind, graceful and honest which adds on to it." Ruben said as Nazz began to blush.

" But Marie has let me know of her feelings which puts me in a position." Ruben added to his statement.

" I understand Ruben, it's your decision." Nazz said. " Man why I have to be in this position I like Nazz but I can't get Marie off my mind!" Ruben thought to himself.

" Marie has my personality traits and her kiss was one of a kind, but I won't find out unless I kiss Nazz to see if her kiss feels right." Ruben said to himself.

" Ruben before you make a decision, maybe this will help." Nazz said as she brought Ruben closer for a kiss.

Ruben and Nazz shared a passionate kiss that brought a smile to Nazz's face and confirmed expression on Ruben's face.

" It was a great kiss, just like I thought it would be." Nazz said.

" No matter what Nazz, no matter who I choose to be with I won't bring myself to stop being friends with the person I didn't choose." Ruben said.

" I made my decision." Ruben said in a serious tone.

" It's Marie, Nazz." Ruben said.

Right when Nazz heard that Ruben chose Marie she began to feel weak in her knees, she wanted to break down and cry.

" Please Nazz understand, there's nothing wrong with you nothing at all." Ruben said as he attempted to comfort Nazz.

" I had to know for sure, your kiss was great no question but in Marie's kiss was something else it was truly sincere." Ruben said.

" I understand Ruben, she's a lucky girl." Nazz said trying to hide her tears.

" Nazz you're a great person and I would hate to lose you in my life, would you do me the honor of being my best friend?" Ruben asked Nazz.

" Of course, I want to be there for you no matter what even if I can't be your girlfriend." Nazz said cheering up a bit.

" You truly are a person with a class Nazz I'm truly happy with my decision, some guy will be lucky to have you one day maybe soon." Ruben said showing his respect for Nazz by giving her a friendly embrace.

" Thank you Ruben for telling me the truth." Nazz said while hugging Ruben.

" Thank you for deciding to be my best friend." Ruben replied back. " Let's get you home, I have unfinished business." Ruben said.

9:35 pm Back to Park 'N' Flush

Nazz was escorted home by Ruben and he made his way through the woods to give Marie his answer.

" Nazz really does have class, to be honest if she had kissed me first it would have probably been her." Ruben thought to himself as he arrived at the trailer park.

Ruben knocked on the door and was greeted by Lee. " Hey it's you!" Lee said.

" How you doin' there Lee?" Ruben said.

" Need to talk to Marie?" Lee asked.

" Sure, if it's all right." Ruben said.

" Of course it's all right, MARIE!" May shouted out for Marie.

" Relax I'm comin' I'm comin'." Marie said casually walking down the stairs and quickly noticed Ruben.

" R-ruben?" Marie said. " Yo." Ruben said.

" Come to my room." Marie said walking back in her room as Ruben followed.

" Don't leave any love marks!" Lee joked as she and May laughed.

" SHUT UP!" Marie said sticking out her head from her door blushing.

" Sorry my sisters are stupid." Marie said sitting down on her bed.

" So what's up?" Marie said.

" Well on my way home I done a lot of thinking and as soon as I got home I ran into Nazz." Ruben said.

" Oh o-okay" Marie said gritting her teeth trying to hide her anger.

" She confessed her feelings to me, and kissed me." Ruben said as he started to see Marie was starting to blow her stack.

" At that moment when she kissed me, I knew what my answer was." Ruben said creating more suspense.

" It's Nazz isn't it?" Marie said looking down with tears starting to form.

" No, it was you." Ruben said as Marie quickly looked up with disbelief written on her face.

" What?" Marie said. " Yes, it's you." Ruben said holding Marie's hand.

" How, how can it be?" Marie said.

" The kiss that you gave me was so damn right, how could it not." Ruben said as he leaned in and started their second kiss, this time more passionately than the last.

" Marie, there's something you should know." Ruben said gaining Marie's attention.

" Nazz is now my best friend and she's okay with it, she knows my feelings for you and is happy for the two of us." Ruben said much to Marie's surprise.

" That's very big of her." Marie said in her thoughts.

" Listen Ruben as long as we're telling the truth, I got another confession." Marie said.

" Sure, you can tell me." Ruben said.

" You know Double D right?" Marie said.

" Yeah awesome guy, what about him?" Ruben said.

" Well a long time ago, I had a huge, huge crush on him and I used to kiss torture him to make him like me." Marie said as Ruben listened.

" I was obsessed with him, I thought he was the only guy I could ever fall for." Marie continued.

" I'm sensing a until now kinda thing." Ruben said.

" Well yes, it's when I met you that I no longer had anything for him." Marie said.

" Hey look it's all in the past, and as small as that may be you didn't hesitate to tell me the truth." Ruben said smiling.

" So we're more than friends now?" Marie asked. " Yes, more like boyfriend/girlfriend now." Ruben said to his new found girlfriend.

**That's a wrap for this story, new characters has been introduced in this story to the Ed Edd 'N' Eddy series that I plan to create in the near future. What new things will happen in the Ed's and Cul-De-Sac teens ****senior year in high school? How will people react to Ruben choosing Marie Kanker over Nazz? Is Nazz really fine with Ruben's decision or will somebody from the horizon sweep her off her feet just as Ruben had swept Marie? Will Kevin admit his crush to Valeria or will someone snatch her away? All in the incoming series plus more ideas to come maybe a few crossovers? Good reviews and please no flames. **


End file.
